Where There Are Angels, There Are Demons
by Spectre of the Night
Summary: Set after The fall of RAPT. Meg, Amy, Leo Find Sei but Jo is believed to be dead. Leo calls in a ffiend to help out. Updates will be every weekend hopefully. R
1. The Doctor is In

**Where there are Angels There are Demons**

After the Collapse of Rapt Headquarters

* * *

Meg Stared at Jo's scarf as it flapped in the wind. Tears building up in her eyes.

"Farewell Jo." she murmured as she stared at the Monument to her friend. She turned as the Trailer pulled up to her. Leo and Amy ran down the ramp to meet her.

"Meg!!" Amy cried and ran up to her. "Is Sei...Is Jo..." she couldn't it contain herself any longer and burst into tears. Leo looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Amy" Meg said trying her best to remain strong. She hugged the little girl to her to comfort her. Although she wished someone else was there to comfort her. Leo just looked at the Rubble of what remained of the RAPT headquarters.

"I cant believe they are gone..." he whispered.

Suddenly a low rumble could be heard as something tried to push its way out of the rubble. A giant metal hand thrust its way out of the debris and Pulled what remained of itself out of the pile.

Everyone stared in disbelief. Then Leo cried out. "JANGOOO!!!!!" He ran to his beloved Cybot and was followed by Meg and Amy. Both of Jango's Legs were gone and his left arm. The head was severely damaged. The mech quit struggling and the hatch opened.

Sei sat in the pilot seat her outfit covered in blood from her bullet wounds.

"SEI!!" Amy yelled. She ran and hugged her friend. Sei grunted with a little pain but smiled at her anyway.

"Where's Jo?" Meg asked. Sei quickly looked to the ground. Everyone's head snapped up at the sound of sirens in the distance.

"We Need to get out of here before we get blamed for this mess." Leo suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. They loaded Jango into the trailer and disappeared. Once they made it out of city limits and deep into the country they parked the Trailer.

"Well I'm pretty sure no one will be looking for us out here..." Leo said, "But I'm afraid Sei may need some medical attention soon." Amy gave him a worried look and hugged Sei tighter. Leo laughed.

"Don't worry I so happen to have a Friend of mine staying back at the hanger. He is the son of one of the best doctors in the world. However that is not all he is skilled at. His cybot is there as well. I'll call him up and give him our location."

Everyone watched as he Pulled out his cellphone and dialed. A few seconds later someone answered.

"Hey Vince. Looks like I might need your services. Come to the River 15 miles South of Tokyo. Right. Yeah Bring Craven we might need him." He hung up. "He is on his way. 10 minutes."

* * *

Everyone Able waited outside for Vince to Arrive. Meg stood leaning against the trailer hugging tight to Jo's Jacket. Tired of the odd silence Amy decided to break the ice.

"So what Kind of cybot does the doc use?" She asked a little interested. Leo looked at her and smiled.

"Its work of art if you don't mind me saying so. Which I will since I made it." He grinned Broadly

"I see it!" Amy yelled. Meg looked up and for a brief second her body went cold. Vince's cybot almost looked identical to the Giant Crow they had fought a while ago. The cockpit was located on the head of the bot. But instead of two optics it had a red optic band. The cybot's eye trained on them and it landed next to the trailer. It folded its wings and sat as if it was nested. The head lowered down to the ground and the cockpit opened.

A Young man in his late teens or earlier twenty's hopped out of the mech carrying a large Med kit and a cooler. He approached the group. He had spiky black hair with a small spiky ponytail. His eyes were a light green. He was tall and lanky looking with his red Trench coat But he sported a slight build. He had black slacks and a black Vest with a Red dress shirt. He walked up to the group. He looked up at them and Smiled.

"The Doctor is In."


	2. Fix up and Bust up

Thank you ToumaSan for giving me the inspiration to continue this story.

Chapter 2 – The new guy

Vince walked up to Leo. Vince smiled and nodded to Leo. He looked at Amy.

"Hello Little Girl, what is Your name?" He asked in a Cutesy manner. That was the last time he ever did such a thing to her, as he was rewarded by a punch in the Groin.

"Who are you calling Little?" she cried a little peeved. But she quickly changed the subject.

"Is That Really your Cybot?" she asked her curiousity peaked.

"...er...errggh...Y.yeah." he moaned. **thats going to need Icing down later he thought**

Meg Giggled at his misery. "Hi, Im Meg, Nice to meet ya." She said helping him up.

"Well now that You've met most of them, You should Probably meet your patient, Sei." Leo Said, as he simpered.

Vince Proceded into the Trailer and to the couch where Sei lay resting. **She is quite stunning he thought **

"Hello Miss Sei. I am Vince Valentine. I am going to be your Doctor this Evening. You may call me a number of things: Doc, Doc Valentine, Or just plain Vince would do." he told her smiling. She offered Him a weak smile in return.

"Now lets see that wound shall we?" He asked his charming smile bright on his face. She move the blanket and He could see the blood soaked vest she had on. He couldnt properly diagnose the wound with the vest. " Im afraid Im going to have to ask you to Remove the Vest. It is blocking my view of the wound." He asked.

She proceeded to Unbutton the vest slowly. She stopped midway. "Pardon Me Doctor, But would you mind?" she asked her beautiful smile catching Him off guard. He blushed Profusely.

"Oh my, My apologies. " he said turning away his face beet red. "Alright Doctor." she replied. He turned around. She had covered herself with the blanket leaving the shoulder Exposed.

"Uh...ahem yes thats better..." he stuttered. He proceeded to pull out his med kit. He withdrew a bottle of morphine and syringe. A pair of foreceps and stitching needle and some sanitizing alchohol.

"Meg, would you be so kind as to get my a small bowl?" He asked with a smile. After Receiving it He poured the alchohol into the bowl and dropped the needle in it and dippd the foreceps.

"Alright now. Miss Sei Im going to have to numb you a bit for me to pull the bullet out." he told her.

"Do what you must Doctor." she replied. He filled the syringe with Morphine and gave her a small injection. Her Face showing no indication of pain. **My she is a strong woman he thought in Admiration**

Once the shoulder was Adequtely Numb, Using the foreceps he removed the Bullet from the wound and proceeded to stitch it up. As he finished he put gauze and bandages on the wound.

"Now as a Professional Doctor.." He flashed a huge grin, "Im going to have to restrict to no Physical activity till your shoulder heals. I will of course give you SOME pain medication should it be too sore." She smiled back. "Thank you Doctor."

"Please you May call me Vince." He said. Suddenly An alarm souned off in the Trailer. Amy ran to her computer station and found the source of the alarm. "Sei we have Two RAPT cybots heading our way." Sei Grimaced "I could have sworn we got rid of them. They Must off evaded Jo."

Meg started to Panic. "Without Jango we wont stand a chance!" Leo Smirked. "Vince?"

The Doctor turned to the door. "I will be right back." he said smiling. He rolled up his sleeve and pushed a button on his watch. "Craven, Awaken!" Everyone could here the sounds of the Crow cybot shifting. Vince stepped outside and boarded his Cybot partner. As he closed the cockpit and activated the combat mode Craven cawed like 100 crows at once. Craven, piloted by Vince, crouched low to the ground and leapt into the air as his turbines screamed to life. It took less than. 10 seconds to for Vince to find the Intruding cybots. "Ground Units?" Vince muttered dissapointed. "This fight wont last long at all." As he got within range the Rapt units opened fire on him with there machinegun turrets. Craven easily skirted the hell storm. He gained altitude and Vince blasted one to bits with his guns. The other cybot evaded the explosion of his comrade only to be caught in the face by a Missle. "Beautiful..." Vince whispered as he saw the explosion.

"Well I guess I should head back..."

Meanwhile back at the trailer. Amy and Meg were cheering. Sei, serious look on her face, asked Leo,

"Who is He? And I want the truth, Leo." Leo turned to her. "Thats a long story and one best told by himself."

"Well then I cant wait.." she replied.

a/n – my first cybot battle so XP


End file.
